


I Hope He Comes Home Soon

by LoveThemGayShips



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, My First Fanfic, Poetry, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveThemGayShips/pseuds/LoveThemGayShips
Summary: Set during WWI. Blaine is going to war, and Kurt stays at home, waiting until he can see Blaine again. Poetry. Character death. This is my first fanfic so reviews, bookmarks and kudos are greatly appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So yeah. This is my first ever fanfiction. If it's really bad, I understand. If you can review please can and maybe tell me how to improve, because it will help a lot.

Blaine has gone to war

He left yesterday morning

With a group of other men

I kiss him goodbye in our house

For I cannot kiss him in public

Like the other girls

Can kiss their husbands

Because as far as anyone knows

We are just friends

And that's all they will know

I worry

I worry a lot

I worry for him

I hope he comes home soon

It's been a month since Blaine left

For the great war

I can't do anything

But worry about him

I hope he comes home soon

More months pass

I don't write him a letter

In fear of no reply

He doesn't write me one either

I try not to think about why he doesn't

It makes me scared

I hope he comes home soon

I don't count days anymore

There's no point

It just makes me sad

And when I am sad

I curl up into the bed

Blaine used to share with me

And cry

I hope he comes home soon

It feels as though centuries have passed

When they announce that the soldiers are coming home

He is coming home soon

I stand at the waiting area

Where the soldiers are being dropped off

I wait for hours

And hours

He doesn't come

I go home and check the mail

The mail I've been too scared to check

There is a letter

I open it

It says the words I was always scared of hearing

I go inside my house

And lie on the bed

Blaine used to share with me

Before he died

I wish he would come home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you've read all the way down to here, thank you so much! The story of how this fanfic came to be, is that in school, my teacher was making us write poems for Remembrance day coming up (I live in Canada, and we celebrate Remembrance day if you haven't heard of it) and I wrote something about a wife whose husband died in the war. Then after finishing this is class, I was thinking 'Wow this could be a cool Klaine fanfic, if I substitute the unnamed husband for Blaine and the widow for Kurt' and so I actually did. I made some changes from my original, so it's not completely the same.
> 
> P.S. I'm still handing in the poem in school, and it's getting a grade, so wish me luck for that.


End file.
